1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to woodworking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved power plane support apparatus wherein the same is arranged to properly orient a power plane relative to a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fences and types are utilized in woodworking for positioning a tool relative to a workpiece. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,425 to Miraglia, Jr. wherein a guide fence for hand-held power saws is provided to set forth a desired and adjustable abutment surface relative to a power saw structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,951 to Litwin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,726 to Flowers are further examples of power saw guide apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved power plane support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the orientation of a motor-driven plane relative to a workpiece and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.